Second chance
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: Due to a recent breakup, a girl moves to Oak Tree Town to be with her farmer friend for a while. She also hates the city. It's just too much for her to handle at the moment. But while in Oak Tree, will she fall in love again? What if it's too soon for romance? Oh and, did I say that she's handicapped? (A OC x Raeger pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Harvest Moon or any of their characters. I only own the OCs and the somewhat plot._**

 ** _A/N: Hey. I'm here to share this...interesting story with you all. What's interesting about it is, the OC is a bit different from the other OCs we've seen in the past. She's...well, handicapped. I don't think I never seen a story like this before XD Anyway enjoy!_**

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

I should've known that it wasn't going to last. Why do I always let this happen? Why do I always do this to myself? Another guy has broken my heart. That's like three in the past year. I don't know. Maybe I wasn't meant to find love.

"Shan." I looked up at the guy who just broke my heart. "Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Mark." I snapped. "I get it. You moved on. You've found someone on sunshine islands." I started to cry. Honestly, I kinda saw it coming when he moved to the islands and I wouldn't go with him. I had a job here in the city. A job that I ended up quiting. Working at a doctor's office doing paperwork wasn't doing it for me. I had to get out of there. Personally, I'd rather work at a shop selling items. But no one would hire me. Is it because I'm in a wheelchair? I don't know. I do know that I need to get away from Mark as soon as possible. I ignored anything else he might've said as I turned my chair and left the diner.

Mark followed me out. "Let me walk you home."

"Don't bother." I faced my ex-boyfriend. "You've done enough." I left Mark standing outside of the diner as I crossed the busy street and made it on the sidewalk that was near the shopping center. Seems I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as I bumped into some guy who was carrying a bag of rice. Man, I made a mess of things. Why me?

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I told the guy as he got on the ground to clean up my mess. I wish I could help him. It was my fault that this guy dropped rice all over the street. Oh I know how I can help this guy. "Here," I pulled out some money. "Let me repay you for my mess, and looks like your dinner."

* * *

Raeger's P.O.V

"Let me repay you for my mess, and looks like your dinner." A female's voice said as I was picking up the rice that was all over the street. I honestly don't know why I was carrying that anyway. It really wasn't mine in the first place. Things I do for Elise. The one day I go into the city the woman had requested something very large. Who does she think I am? I looked up at the girl who was holding her hand out.

"It's alright." I stood up. "You don't have to pay me anything." I reassured her. I paused. I looked at her. This girl's in a wheelchair. That explains it. She couldn't help it. She's also very cute.

"What are you staring at? Have you seen a handicapped person before?" She questioned. "Anyway, please take the money, it's the least I can do since I almost ran you over." She paused. "Shit." I'm late. Very late." The girl handed me the money before I could say anything.

"Wait can I at least get your name-and she's gone." I sighed. Whoever that girl was, she sure is fast. I wish I knew who she was. Taking her money doesn't feel right. And not just because she's in a wheelchair either.

"Hey." I turned around to see a guy approaching me. "Was she here?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Shan. I need to talk to her."

I blinked. "You mean the girl who was just here? She went that way." I pointed towards the path through the park.

"She must be going home. Thanks."

"You're welcome?" I was confused. Well, at least I know her name now. Shan.

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

I wasn't late to anything. I have nowhere to go actually. I just needed a excuse to get away from Mark. Yeah I saw him coming. The guy broke my heart, of course I don't want to see him. Shit. I never got the other guy's name. I didn't give him my name either. Oh well. It's not like I'll see him again. This is the city for goodness sakes. There's probably over a thousand people in the city.

"Shan!" I sighed. What does he want? I turned around.

"What?" I snapped. "Don't you have a boat to catch or something?"

"Not until I talk to you." He led me over to a park bench.

"Well, What is it?" I was starting to lose my patience. I just want to go home and go to bed. I'm not in the mood.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me to the islands. Even though it didn't work between us, I still want you to come with me."

"And do what? Be bored out of my mind? I can't work on a farm Mark, you know this. I rather stay here in the city. At least here I can be around others who won't leave me for another girl." I started crying again. "Just go away okay Mark? I want to be alone."

"Alright. At least I tried. I'll see you around."

"Just don't." I rolled away. I know what he was trying to do but there's no way I was willing to go to a small island where I was going to see him everyday. Mark knows that I hated the city but I rather stay here. I rather go to Oak Tree-wait. I paused. That's it. Man, why didn't I think of this sooner? Man, I really hate the city. The busy streets are starting to get on my last nerves. I've made up my mind. I'm moving to Oak Tree Town. I'm sure Annie will be happy to see me. She's been trying to get me to move there for months now. Never been there but at least it's better than a a small island with my ex-boyfriend. Oak Tree Town, here I come! I should go call Annie.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I just wanted to say that thanks to anyone who had followed and liked this story. And to answer someone's review, funny thing. Shan's kinda based off myself. I'm actually handicapped IRL. I just thought it'd be interesting haha._**

 ** _Shan's coming in the next chapter, I promise._**

 ** _As always enjoy the chapter and reviews are always welcome. ^^'_**

* * *

Annie's P.O.V

After Shan had called me last night, I woke up very early this morning, so that I could get some work done. I needed to talk to Veronica as soon as possible. My best friend from the city is actually moving here. She's actually moving here. I can't believe it. I've been trying to get her to move here for a while now. Even got permission from Veronica, Corona and Gunther to build a house for her on my farm where Eda's old house use to be. I've been using it as Storage though. Probably should fix that later today or something. Yeah, I'm crazy. I just wanted my friend to feel comfortable alright? I knew that the inn wasn't going to work out for her since she's in a wheelchair. The whole town could use some wheelchair ramps too. And that's why I need to see Veronica right now. Who knows when Shan will actually be here. She didn't say. I walked into the Guild just in time to see Veronica opening the Guild for business.

"Ah, good morning Annie," she gave me a smile. "How can I help you today?"

"Remember when I told you about my friend from the city?"

"Ah, yes. The one who you built a house for if she decides to move here. What about her?" I could see that she just got interested in what I'm about to say, or in this case, ask.

"Well, she called me last night and told me that she's moving in." I explained. "I was wondering, is it possible to build a few ramps around the town? I have some building materials that I can use." I literally have a shed of stuff that could be useful. I hate throwing things away. Before Veronica had a chance to respond, Raeger walked in, clearly over hearing our conversation.

"Ah, good morning Raeger, is there anything that you need?"

"I did have a question, but what's this about wheelchair ramps? What's going on?"

"My friend Shan's moving to Oak Tree Town." I explained as I turned to face him. He looked shocked. "Raeger?" I waved my hand in his face.

* * *

Raeger's P.O.V

"My friend Shan's moving to Oak Tree Town." I paused. Did Annie just say what I think she just said? Okay, calm down. It can't be the same girl right? There's got to be another girl named Shan who's handicapped somewhere in the world. There's has to be. What are the odds that it's the same girl?

"Raeger!" Annie had brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I turned to face her. "Annie. your friend. Does she have dark brown hair and brown eyes? And lives in the city?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't. I don't know what to do if it really was her. It's been over 24 hours and I can't stop thinking about her.

Annie looked at me curiously. "Yes? But how did you-"

"I kinda...ran to her yesterday when I was in the city. Well, more like she ran into me." I smiled innocently. "I was picking up something for Elise when she bumped into me." She probably wasn't paying attention where she was going.

"Ah," She giggled. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" I inquired.

"When she called me she might've said something about running into a guy who was carrying rice and who didn't give her his name." She punched my arm.

"To be fair, she didn't give me her name either. Some guy had told me." Again, I smiled innocently.

"Must be Mark."

"Who?"

"Her ex-boyfriend. He broke up with her yesterday."

So, she's single now huh? I smirked.

"Nice try." She punched my arm again. "She's not ready to start dating again. Even though she said that the guy was very good looking." She started laughing.

"Annie." Veronica got the farmer's attention again. I was lost in thought I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Even though Annie said that her friend isn't interested in dating right now, that doesn't stop me from thinking about her. There might be a chance to woo her in the future. Just gotta take it slow first. Really get to know her as a person.

"Now Raeger what was your question?" Both Annie and Veronica looked at me. What was my question again? I shrugged.

"Nothing, never mind." I lied. I honestly don't remember.

Annie grabbed my arm. "Let's go, Romeo. You can help me clean out my guest house. You have time before opening your restaurant."


	3. Chapter 3

Shannon's P.O.V

It has been a week since I've called Annie and I'm really nervous. I never lived outside of the city before. What if I don't fit in? It's not like I'm some city girl who doesn't like the country side but still. This is new for me. This'll be good for me. I really hate the city. It's time for a change. Like a do over, if you want to put it that way I guess. At least I have a place to stay. Annie had built me a house. An actual house. I couldn't believe it. It's like she had planned this the whole time. I really need to think of a way to thank her.

At least the train ride to Oak Tree Town wasn't too bad. I told Annie that I was coming but I didn't say when. I wasn't sure, to be honest. I wanted to get away from the city as soon as possible but I had to take care of things. I'm just glad that I got them taken care of before I left. Some of my friends think that I'm making a mistake but I don't care. It's too late to change my mind anyways. I'm already here.

With my bag on my chair, I left the train station, on my way to town. I didn't bring much since I had no one to help me. I only brought some clothes and some personal items. I also have my guitar with me.

From what Annie had told me, it seems this is the trade depot. It's actually nice. And will be useful once I unpack. I actually could use some stuff. I wonder if they have tooth paste.

"You must be Annie's friend."

"Huh?" I jumped. I turned my chair to see a man. He had scared me.

"Yes sir, I'm Shannon, but I go by Shan."

"Name's Jonas." He gave me a smile. It's kinda creepy. Or maybe I been in the city far too long. "We've been expecting you."

"We?" I guess Annie told these people that I was coming. Kinda explains the wheelchair ramps. It's actually nice. "I'm excited to be here." I told the man after he had explained that Annie has been busy for the past few days. I really should thank her.

"Glad to hear it." He walked back to his little desk. I'm guessing he works here? "If you have any questions about the trade depot, or about the town, don't be afraid to ask."

"Actually, I was kinda wondering, is there a restaurant around here? I had a long train ride."

"Ah, yes, this town only has one restaurant." He explained.

Following Jonas' directions, I'm now right in front of Raeger's restaurant. I guess Raeger is the owner? Using my free hand, I tried my best to push on the door while using my other hand to roll myself in.

"Let me help you," a male's voice spoke up.

"Thanks," I looked up. I paused. Shit. That's the guy from the city. He lives here?

"Surprise to see me?" He smirked.

"Actually, yes," I wasn't expecting to see him here to be honest. Totally thought he lived in the city. "You don't seemed surprised yourself." It's like he knew that I was coming. Annie must've told him. She could've warned me. I told her that I met some guy in the city. But I guess it wasn't her fault since I didn't know the guy myself. I looked at the guy again. "I never gave you my name didn't I?"

"That's alright, Shan." He smirked.

My eyes widened. How does he know my name? Oh wait Annie. That's how I guess.

"Yes, Annie told me your name." He walked behind the counter. Wait he works here? "I'm Raeger, by the way."

I smiled awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you Raeger." I rolled myself to a table. Taking my guitar off my shoulder, I slowly slide myself into the chair that was the closest.

"So," Raeger suddenly spoke up, walking towards me. "What can I get you?"

Oh right, I needed to order something. I shrugged. "Can I just have some coffee?" I didn't felt like eating anything huge. "Wait do you have any pie?"

"Is apple okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Pie was pie after all.

He nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

While he was in the kitchen, I looked around. This restaurant's nice. Reminds me of a place I used to go to with my grandparents when I was little. We'd get pie to share.

"Here," Raeger's voice had brought me back to reality. Man, it smells so good.

"Thank you," I gave him a smile. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it." He sat across from me. "It's on the house." He winked at me. Wait is he flirting with me? That's a first. I never had a guy flirt with me before. Even Mark wouldn't do that.

Focusing on the pie that was in front of me, I grinned. "Wow." I looked up. "That's really good."

"Glad you like it." He got up and walked back behind the counter.

Just then the door opened. I looked up to see a young man with red hair.

"Hey Raeger!" The young man greeted Raeger while grinning.

"Hey Fritz. What will it be today?"

I'm assuming that he eats here everyday. We have people like him in the city. I giggled.

The two guy's looked at me. I tried my best to act innocent. Not working.

"What's so funny?" Raeger asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't mind me." I went back to my pie.

"Oh hey," the redhead approached me. "I'm Fritz. And you are?"

"Shan." I looked up. "I'm Annie's friend from the city." I explained.

"Ah." He sat at my table. "You just got here?"

"Yup. I'm not sure where her farm is actually." I reached over to my bag that was on my wheelchair. Do I have a map?

"I can show you where Annie's farm is. Just let me get something to eat first."

I nodded. "Thank you," the people here are friendly. Well, at least these two are.


	4. Chapter 4

Raeger's P.O.V

Watching Fritz talking to the new girl is amusing. I can see that she's a people person. That's a given. I can see that she's going to like it here. I know that I already like her. I know that I know nothing about her but still. That can change.

"Well I guess it's time to go see Annie." Shan's voice had brought me back to reality. "Thanks again for the pie." She added towards me with a smile. I like her smile.

"You're welcome." I watched as Fritz held the door for her. "Hey Shan."

"Yes?" I watched as her beautiful brown eyes looked back at me.

I paused. Man, she really is beautiful. Especially when she smiles that beautiful smile of hers. "Oh I just wanted to say welcome to Oak Tree Town."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will." And just like that, she was gone.

Stupid. Why didn't I ask her out? Probably that's because she just got here. Oh well I have time. I have time to get to know her.

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

After leaving the restaurant, I followed Fritz over to his farm. He said he needed to check on something. I didn't mind. It's not like I was in a hurry. Once there I was amused. His farm was a mess. I know nothing about farming, but pretty sure you need a nice clear area for things. I kept quiet though. He seems happy with it. I even met a man named Giorgio. He looked...relieved? Once I said that I wasn't a farmer. Me a farmer? Yeah right. I laughed at the thought. There's no way I'd handle it. Plus there's that whole waking up at 5am thing.

Once Fritz was finished with whatever he was doing, he led me to Annie's. Wow the view's amazing. I'm amazed that I was able to get my chair up here without falling. Usually mountains like this are hard on my wheelchair. But it's surprisingly easy. I can easily go through here no problem.

At the farmland, I paused. Annie's farm's really large. And she has another land? Wow. I watched Fritz as he knocked on the house door. Please. She's probably busy to notice me.

"Yes Fritz-" Annie looked at me. "Shan?"

"Surprise." I said as she gave me a hug.

"I can't believe it's you."

"It's me."

"You look great. It has been a while."

"Well, I probably should let you two catch up." Fritz told us as he turned around.

"Hey Fritz." I stopped him.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for showing me around." I gave him a smile.

"You're welcome. Glad to help out." He grinned at me.

"Is it me or is every guy around here...sweet?" I asked as soon as I was in Annie's house.

"Seems like you have a few eyes on you already." She teased.

"I'm not talking about Fritz." I paused. "I mean it was nice of him to bring me up here, but I'm talking about Raeger. I had no idea he was the guy I met in the city."

"Looks like you have a crush on the hot chef." She giggled.

"No." I looked out the window. "He's been nice to me ever since I got here. And ever since the whole Mark thing, I don't think I can find love again."

"You will." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now come on. I have a surprise for you."

I followed Annie outside where I just noticed the house. Is that mine? It's truly on her farm like she said.

"Come on. Let's go inside. I know you're going to like it." She grinned.

Once inside, I was speechless. It's perfect. Even the blue walls. This house has everything. Even a bathroom that I actually can use. Speaking of which...

"Annie, this is great, thank you." I said as I came out of the bathroom.

"You're welcome. I knew you'll like it. Now let's eat. You must be hungry."

"Oh...did I say that Raeger gave me a free pie?" I smiled innocently.

She giggled. "Apple?"

"Yup. Wait how did you-never mind. I don't need to know."


	5. Chapter 5

Shannon's P.O.V

It felt good to see Annie again. The two of us talked about old times in the city. We were high school friends. Annie even told me about her life here in Oak Tree Town. I'm glad she likes it here. Hopefully I'll like it here. "Wait you're dating an older man?" I giggled. "Well, he seems great." I gave her a smile. I sighed. Even Annie has a boyfriend who loves her. I bet he won't leave her for a girl on sunshine islands either! It seems Annie had noticed my mood because she put a arm around me.

"You'll find love again someday. It seems you have two bachelors under your spell already." She teased.

I laughed. "Thanks. I needed that." I smiled, "I doubt Fritz likes me, and I have a feeling Raeger flirts with every girl he sees." We laughed. "So, tell me about Klaus."

* * *

After a while, I realized that I needed to unpack. Well, unpack what I had brought. It didn't took long. I only brought a few things in the first place. Wow I need to go shopping. I always hate this part. I also need to go back in the city. I need to pick up the rest of my things before it all goes to the dump. Especially my clothes. "Hey Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"I have two questions. One, is there time to go to town? I really could use a few things. My second question is, do you think you could come with me to the city tomorrow? I need to pick up the rest of my stuff well, mostly clothes."

"Yes, we can go to the trade depot since it's only 3pm. A as for going to the city, I'm afraid I'm busy tomorrow sorry."

"That's okay," well, shit. Guess I'll go alone.

"Wait. Tomorrow's Wednesday."

"Huh?" I'm confused now.

"Tomorrow's Wednesday. Raeger's day off. We'll make him go with you."

"You think he'll do it?"

"Him? oh yeah. He'll do anything for a pretty face." She winked. I laughed.

"Well then, guess this pretty face better go ask the favor. Maybe I should go shopping first."

"I'll go with you." She grabbed her bag. "I could use some stuff as well."

After I was ready, we made our way towards town. On the way, I got to meet more people. Another guy named Kamil, and two children. Didn't catch their names though. At least Kamil seemed nice.

"Another single guy," Annie had told me with a wink. I shrugged. Is she going to do that every time I meet a guy? It's getting annoying.

When we got to the trade depot, I was looking around while Annie did her own shopping. I picked up some personal items, and while I'm here, I may as well grab some cooking ingredients. I figure since I have a kitchen now I may as well use it.

When I was finished with my shopping, it was already dinner time.

"Hey let's go to Raeger's." Annie told me with a grin.

"Alright," I agreed, following my best friend. I'm getting hungry now anyway.

* * *

At the restaurant, I looked around. Wow the place got busy real fast. It was quiet a few hours ago. What happened? Guess it happens when you only have only one restaurant in town. I can see why Raeger takes Wednesdays off. I almost feel sorry for him. I said almost. I giggled at the thought.

Sitting at a table, Annie greeted two people. The woman, who said her name was Iris, is very tall. She's also very well built, if you know what I mean. I wish I was that tall. I guess I'm tall in my own way seeing that I'm 5'3". However I wouldn't mind being a bit taller. Especially since I'm sitting. I also met a young man named Mistel. It turned out he's Iris's brother.

Noticing the look in Annie's eye, I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Don't. You. Dare. Let me guess, another single guy?"

She nodded.

Of course. Should've known.

"Ah, look who's back." Raeger said while smirking. "Miss me already?"

"Like crazy." I played along. I may as well. He's not the only one who knows how to play these flirting games.

"Cute." He smirked once more. "What can I get you ladies?"

"Just soup for me thanks." Annie said as she turned to face me.

"I'll have what she's having." I added with a smile.

"Sure thing. Be right back." Raeger told us as he walked into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Annie asked once Raeger was out of site.

"What do you mean?" I smiled innocently.

"She means the flirting, dear." Iris chimed in.

I shrugged. "The flirting game?" Again, I smiled innocently.

"I know the flirting game. I've played it myself. And sweetie, that seemed more than just a game."

"Um, no, I was just playing along. Watch. Hey Mistel nice hair."

"Thanks?" Mistel gave me a confused look.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

He nodded.

"All I'm saying is, I think somebody likes somebody." Iris stood up. "And that's all I'm going to say. Well, for now." She added as she left, Mistel behind her.

Just then Raeger walked out with two bowls of soup. "Here you go," he said as he placed the bowls in front of us. "So, how was your first day in town Shan?"

"It was great." I looked up. "Actually, I do have a favor to ask you." I took a bite of my soup.

"A favor?"

"Yup. I need to pick up a few things in the city tomorrow. And Annie told me that Wednesdays are your days off. Do you mind coming with me?" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes that I could make.

"How can I say no to a face like that?" He smirked, "Yeah I'll go with you."

"Behave yourself now." Annie giggled.

"You know I will." I laughed.

"Oh, no I wasn't talking about you Shan." She punched Raeger's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Shannon's P.O.V

Ugh. What time is it? 6am. Who and their mind would want to wake up this early? Oh. Right. Annie. She's probably use to it by now. But I'm not. So, why am I up? I shouldn't be up this early. But I can't sleep for some reason. I must've gotten a good night's rest last night. Usually I'm up all night due to the noises of the busy city. It actually feels nice to get a full night of sleep.

Speaking of yesterday, I promised Raeger I'd meet him at the trade depot at 10:00 this morning didn't I? That's in 4 hours. I may as well get ready now. There's no way I'd get back to sleep. There's no way.

Well, it didn't took very long, but I'm ready. And it's only 7am. Yeah it doesn't take me long to get ready. 30 minutes in the shower and a change of clothes will do it for me. I used to take forever to get ready when I first moved out of my parents house. The place I lived in really wasn't wheelchair accessible. But this house is nice. Annie really did a good job with this place.

Okay, 7:30. I may as well go into town now. I have nothing else to do. Hm, maybe I should eat something first. Good thing I bought bread yesterday.

I've eaten and I'm now making my way to town. It's 9 am so I'm making good progress. Would've gotten here sooner but Annie had stopped me. It seemed she made me breakfast. Which was unexpected. But nice. She's a good friend. Once at the trade depot I greeted Jonas before parking myself next to a bench. Yes I like to be early for things. It's better than being late.

"Ah, look who's early." Raeger's voice had brought me back to reality. It seems I was lost in thought because I literally jumped out of my skin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, you alright?"

I looked up. "It's alright, I guess I didn't notice you walking near me." I shrugged. "But, yes, I'm okay." I gave him a smile. "Thanks for coming with me by the way."

"It's no problem." He sat next to me. "Anything for the prettiest girl I've ever met."

I blushed. He just called me pretty. Wait he called me pretty? He's really being nice to me. Is he trying to flirt with me? I don't know how to react to this. "Thanks for the compliment." He's literally the first guy who'd give me a compliment and meant it. I gave him a small smile.

* * *

The train ride wasn't too bad. At least I have someone to talk to this time. Yesterday's train ride was a bit lonely. Like I said nobody would come with me yesterday. Turning to face Raeger I noticed that he was watching me. "What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." He looked away.

Okay, that was odd. It looked like he wanted to ask me something. But couldn't for some reason. I just shrugged. But still. I wonder what he wanted to ask me. I spent the rest of the train ride wondering this.

At my old apartment, everything was the way I had left it. A mess and in boxes.

"You're bringing all of this with you?" Raeger asked me while looking around.

"No. Don't be a idiot." I giggled, "I'm just taking what's really necessary. Like clothes. Everything else can go to the dumpster outside." I looked around. "Like this box of junk can get thrown out."

I went into my old bedroom to get the rest of my clothes while Raeger was in the living room. Everything was going to be thrown out anyway, so I don't care if he looks through my things. It's all junk in the first place. Stuff that I should've got rid of a while ago.

"Hey Shan?"

"Yeah?" I turned around to see Raeger holding a glass shoe. I still have that old thing?

"What's this?"

"A shoe?" I giggled.

"I know it's a shoe silly." He smirked. "I meant why do you have it? And where's the other one?"

"Oh. When I was in high school I was in a play. Cinderella. There's no other shoe." I giggled once more.

He walked closer to me. "Take your shoe off."

"Why?" I teased. I knew why.

"Just trust me."

"Okay," lifting my leg, I did what I was told. Yup I took my shoe off.

Putting my leg down I watched Raeger as he got down on one knee and put the shoe on my foot. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Look at that." He looked up at me. "It still fits." He smirked. "Now you have to marry me."

"Marry you? Should we go on a date first?" I teased.

"Okay."

"Seriously? Raeger I was kidding."

"I wasn't." He looked me in the eye. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

I paused. He really was serious. He really did wanted to ask me out. Looking at him in the eye, I nodded. "Sure, I'd like to." I smiled. It's only one date with this guy. What could happen?

He gave me a smile. "Great, let's go."

I quickly put my other shoe back on. "Go?"

"I want to show you something."

Confused, I followed him as we left my old apartment. "We're coming back right?" I giggled.

"Yes, I just wanted to show you something real quick."

I followed him onto the busy street and to a shoe store. Why are we at a shoe store?

"Look. The other shoe."

"Huh?" I looked at the glass window. He was right. There it was. A pair of shoes just like that one.

"I would walk pass this window every time I come to the city. Your old shoe had reminded me of these."

"Ah." I laughed. I'd pass this store too but didn't pay much attention to the window.

"Now," Raeger faced me. "About our date. The fireworks festival is tomorrow night. Would you like to join me?"

"Oak Tree Town has festivals?" I nodded. "Sure, it's a date." I smiled. The festival sounds fun. Especially since it'll be my first festival. We don't have festivals in the city. Raeger and I went back to my old apartment, finishing up packing up my things.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, it's been a while since I did an Author's note, how's everyone doing? As you can see, this is my third chapter in the same week. I'm really proud of myself XD I'll probably keep this up as I love this story lol, anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome. :) you can tell me if you guys want to see anything happening in future chapters. I plan for more cute scenes like in chapter 6. ^^'**

* * *

Raeger's P.O.V

Ha! I got her. As soon as she told me about the shoe, I just couldn't help myself. It's too bad she won't marry me though. At least she agreed to go on a date with me. It's a start. Kinda knew the marriage thing would back fire. But hey, I got her to laugh. And I got a date for the festival. I usually hang with Lillie and her family at these things. Kinda a win win situation if you really think about it. I can't wait for the date now. It'll be fun.

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

"Wait what?" Annie asked once I told her about my date with Raeger tonight. I would've told her yesterday but I couldn't find her.

"I already told you. Raeger had asked me out." I turned to face her. "It's only one date."

"How did the subject even came up? I thought you went to the city to get the rest of your things?" She looked at me curiously.

I smiled innocently. "I was in my room when Raeger called me. I turned around to see him holding my old Glass shoe. He asked me about it and why do I have it. And, where's the other one. I told him about our high school play, Cinderella. And, how there's no other shoe. He walked closer to me, telling me to take my shoe off. I wanted to see where this conversation was going, so I did what I was told. Seeing that the shoe still fit, he said I have to marry him. Giggling, I played along, saying that we should go on a date first. And you can figure out what happened next."

"Ah," She giggled. "And that's when he asked you out."

"Yup." I shrugged. "I don't know, it might be fun."

"He might be the one." She teased. "Seriously he's a good guy, you should go for it. It seems he likes you, considering the fact he used the Cinderella thing to ask you out."

"You think he likes me?"

"Definitely." She gave me a smile.

I paused. Wo that's interesting. Especially since I just met the guy not to long ago. Our first meeting was a bit strange. I was upset at the time. It's been three weeks since the breakup and I'm a bit scared to fall in love again to be honest. However I can't stop thinking about him. The fact that he's really good looking isn't helping either. Do I...do I really have feelings for this guy who I randomly met in the street? "We'll see how it goes."

Annie grinned. "I got the perfect outfit for you. Good thing you're my size." I watched Annie as she went into her closet. I watched her as she pulled out a blue dress. It's beautiful.

"Annie. It's beautiful. You're letting me borrow it?"

"No." She grinned. "I'm giving it to you."

"You're giving it to me? I don't know what to say, thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything for my best friend." She gave me a hug. "Now let's do your hair."

* * *

Raeger's P.O.V

It's almost time to go meet Shan at the trade depot. I may as well go now. It's getting close. Leaving the restaurant I greeted Fritz once I reached the edge of town. He must be waiting for Angela. The farmer had a crush on her for a while now. He really should tell her that he likes her. Before it's too late. Standing around I watched as Annie walked passed me.

"Hey Raeger," she greeted as she passed.

I gave the farmer a wave before noticing that Shan was behind her. "Shan?" I took a good look at her. Wow. She looks...uh...she looks beautiful. Was her hair always that long? And that dress really looks good on her. And is she wearing makeup? Okay I'm staring.

"Hey," She gave me a smile? I returned her smile.

"Hello, everyone." Veronica's voice had brought me back to reality. I listened to the woman as she explained about the festival as usual. However I couldn't keep my eyes off Shan. "Anyway, enjoy the festival everyone."

Shan turned to face me again. "Should we go find a spot to watch the fireworks?" She asked while giggling.

Nodding, I led her over to a bench where I watched her as she slowly got out of her chair and sat on the bench.

"I like to get out of my chair once a while." She explained as I sat next to her.

"You won't fall or anything?"

"Nope. I do this all the time. And if I do fall, I'm sure you'll catch me." She winked.

Okay she's being cute right now. I smirked.

As we talked, the fireworks had started.

"They look beautiful." She said as she looked up.

Not as beautiful as you. I thought. As we watched the fireworks, it seems my hand has a mind of it's own as I found myself reaching over to hold her hand. It seemed she had noticed, and allowed me to hold her hand.

"So," She started, "Thanks."

"Thanks?" I turned to face her.

"Yup. Thanks for everything you've done for me." She gave me a smile. "You've been really nice to me ever since I got here." She sighed.

"You alright?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine. I'm just..." She trailed off. "I'm just wondering if I ever find that place I'll call home, you know? The city wasn't for me."

"I hope you'll find that place one day." I gave her a smile.

"At the mean time I can call oak tree town my home. I already have great friends here." She kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I teased. I really don't care why she had done it. I wish she'd do it again.

"It was for being a good friend even though we met in the street." She giggled.

"What are friends for."

After a while, the fireworks had ended, and I've noticed that everyone starting to leave the trade depot. Even Annie and Klaus. "So," I faced her. "Shall I walk you home? It looks like Annie had left with Klaus."

"Sure," She grabbed a hold onto her wheelchair. "However we don't have to go back just yet." She took a seat. "Ever since I got here I found myself in the forest, looking up at the stars. You can join me as you wish."

"I'd love to." I smiled. "Shall we?"

She nodded and the two of us made our way towards the forest area.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm skipping a few weeks here.**

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

It has been two weeks since I've moved to Oak Tree Town and I'm loving it. Everyone has been really nice. Especially Raeger. The fireworks festival was nice and I had a great time. Since then I've been hanging out with him when he got off of work. He's really a good friend. However why do I have a odd feeling when I'm around him? Am I starting to like this guy? Who knows. Maybe I do. I don't know. Oh. I also went to the chicken festival. It was surprisingly cool. We definitely don't have that one in the city. And Tomorrow's the crop festival. That should be fun.

Since Annie has been busy, I've been spending my days in the forest. It's really nice up here. Some of the villagers would come up here as well. I'm in the forest now actually. I just like looking at the pretty scenery. But it can get lonely at times.

"Hi miss Shan."

I turned around to see Lutz passing through. "Hey," I waved hi to the boy. He'd come up here every day. Doing what? I wouldn't know. I keep forgetting to ask Annie. She'd know right?

Making my way towards town, I passed Kamil. He's also a good friend. I've learned a lot about these people. Like for a example, Kamil's from a town named Bluebell, and, he's a cat person. How interesting. Don't think I've heard of Bluebell, either. Or Konohana. That's where Licorice lived before moving here.

At the trade depot, I looked at the shops before opening up my own stall. Oh yeah I forgot. Since I'll be living here, Annie got me a job. The town gave Annie her own personal stall but doesn't use it. So she gave it to me. It's nice since I get to keep every cent I make. Today I'm selling flowers that Annie had grown.

"Ah, a flower stand. Reminds me of my old shop." I looked up to see Kamil.

"That's right, you've told me about your flower shop, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Good memory."

"Thanks. So, I'm assuming you'd know everything about flowers then?" I asked curiously.

"Yup." He looked around. "Like that's a sunflower in your hand."

"Wow. It is." I looked at the flower in question. "It's yours. You can keep it." I handed him the flower.

* * *

Kamil had left hours ago, but we had a nice conversation. We told me more about Bluebell and his old friends. They seemed lovely. Especially Lillian. Whoever she is. I could tell that she was special to him from what he told me about her. He even showed me a picture of her that he had in his pocket. She looked pretty. I liked her eye color.

As the day went on, I was starting to get bored. I'd make a sell here and there but I wish someone would talk to me. It seemed these travelers cared about their shopping more then having a nice conversation with someone. Which is fine, but come on. Even people in the city would talk to you for a while. I remember I'd go to the bakery to chat with this woman who works there. She was the one who told me that I should move here in the first place after I've told her about this town. She'd tell me to follow my heart.

After a while, I've decided to close up shop for today. I've had enough of this loneliness. I've sold a lot and it's about time I'd go to Raeger's for dinner. I'm not a cook so I'd eat there every day. Except for Wednesdays of course. I don't know why but I feel like eating at the restaurant is just an excuse to see Raeger. I should stop with these dirty thoughts about him. He's my friend. We're friends. I do not have feelings for the very tall...very handsome chef who I-what am I doing? No Shan no. Stop it! you do not have feelings for the very hot chef who's easy in the eyes. And I'm thinking about him again. Ugh. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again. Am I really falling for this guy?

* * *

At the restaurant I wasn't very hungry so I just ordered dessert. What? I am 21 years old, I can have pie for dinner. Nobody can tell me otherwise. Well, my mom can but she's not here. Is she? No-and I'm acting like a child. Haha. Speaking of acting like a child I looked up to see Raeger smirking at me. "What?"

"It's nothing well, you have wip cream on your lip."

"Oh do I?" I smiled innocently.

"Yup." He leaned in closer. "Don't worry I got it." He leaned in even closer. And for some reason, I leaned in as well. Before either of us had a chance to do anything the door opened which made us look up. It was Kamil. Again. I've been seeing him a lot today. I know it's a small town, but come on.

As Raeger was talking to the florist, I paused. I just realized something. Raeger almost kissed me-I almost kissed him-we almost kissed! Wo. As I cleaned my mouth, I looked up at Raeger who is now behind the counter. We almost kissed. And I didn't stop him. What's wrong with me? It's like I wanted him to kiss me. It's like I couldn't control my actions. Okay, calm down. I need a distraction. I looked at Kamil who was eating. "Hi Kamil," I greeted.

Kamil turned to face me. "Oh hey." He got up and walked towards me and sat at my table. "Funny running into you again. How are you?"

"You mean from the last time you've seen me hours ago? I'm good." I giggled.

* * *

Raeger's P.O.V

I know what you're thinking. Yes I almost kissed her. I almost kissed her. Wait I almost kissed her? And she didn't stop me? Did she want me to kiss her? It seemed like it. Dammit. If Kamil hadn't walked in, I would've done so. Dammit. Speaking of Kamil, he looks comfortable talking to her. Just look at those two. Talking. Is she laughing? It looked liked those two knew each other for years even though they don't. I know they don't. But look at them. I said look at them. What's wrong with me? I suddenly have a odd feeling inside me. It's like I can't stand Kamil for some reason. It's like I'm...jealous. I don't like this feeling. Am I really jealous of Kamil? Just look at them. I don't like the way he's looking at her. Oh wow I am jealous! All I know is I really want to kiss her now. That, and, Kamil better keep his hands off of her!

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, what do we have here? Looks like someone's jealous of a certain florist ^^' man I love jealousy scenes XD Anyway please rate and reviews are a_** ** _lways welcome ^^'_**


	9. Chapter 9

Shannon's P.O.V

Ah, fall. The time of the year when the weather isn't too hot but at the same time, not too cold. It's not my favorite season, but hey, it's better then winter. I really hate winter. The white blanket we call snow makes it hard for me to get around. Guess I can worry about it when the time comes.

As for today though, today's the music festival and I'm excited. I really love music. I wonder what kind of music they'll have. Should I bring my guitar? I'll bring it anyway. Who knows? Maybe they'll let me play something?

Oh. In case you were wondering, what had happened at the restaurant with Raeger, I'm trying to forget about that little accident. I said trying. It seems he already has. He hasn't brought it up yet. Yet. And to be honest, I prefer it to stay that way. I even didn't tell Annie. We almost kissed, of course I wasn't going to tell her. I'm still figuring this out myself. Still don't know what to think. Part of me is telling me to go for it and tell Raeger my feelings, while the other part of me is telling me to keep my mouth shut. I know what you're thinking. Feelings? What feelings? Well, funny thing is, after that little accident that night, I had realized my true feelings for him. Yes I like Raeger. That's why I'm trying to forget about the event we almost shared. I'm afraid to get hurt again okay? Mark breaking my heart back in spring was the last straw. Rather not go down that road again. I had it. I'm done with romance.

* * *

At the trade depot, I listened to the villagers as they were playing their song. It's so pretty. These people are very good actually. I was sitting alone but I kept glancing in Raeger's direction. He was sitting with Lillie as usual. It bothered me for some reason. I've met Lillie and she's nice, but for some reason I don't like the way they are sitting. Why are they so close to each other? No one should be that close. Not even Annie and Klaus are that close. And hold on, is Lillie laughing? Why is she laughing? God. I'd like to slap that stupid grin off of the girl's face-and oh my god. What am I saying? It's like I'm jealous or something. Wait am I jealous?

"At this time, people are welcome to ask others to dance while our lovely piano player play something." Veronica's voice had brought me back to reality.

"Wait." I made my way towards to the front, which made everyone looked at me. Even Raeger. "Miss Veronica. I brought my guitar with me. May I play something? Please? This girl can join me if she wishes." I smiled at the girl at the piano.

"Let her do it!" Annie called out.

"I'd be happy to follow her Miss Veronica," the girl at the piano gave me a smile.

"Well, I don't see why not, thank you Shan,"

"No problem." I faced the girl at the piano before noticing a drum set behind her. I have a idea. I faced the crowd before me. "Anyone play the drums?" I asked.

"I do." A young man with brown hair and blue eyes walked forward.

"And you are..."

"Chase."

"Thank you Chase." I smiled at the boy. I told the two teenagers what we're going to do before facing the crowd again. Luckily those two knew what I was talking about when I said we were going to play a country song.

"Um...I hope everyone doesn't mind but this song is one of my favorites. It's a slow song, so please, go ahead and ask that special someone to dance." At that moment, I was starting to regret those last few words. "I bring you, 'Crazier'."

* * *

"I'd never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

'Til you open the door

There's so much more

I'd never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

But you came along and you changed everything"

"You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier"

"I've watched from a distance as you made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know how that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes

And you made me believe"

"Baby you showed me what living is for

I don't wanna hide anymore

Oh oh"

"You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Crazier, crazier"

* * *

Well, like I said, I regretted saying those last few words. Like I had expected, as soon as I started to sing, Raeger got up and had asked Lillie to dance. Well, fuck. My heart ached at that moment. I knew it was coming but still. It hurts. I tried to stayed focused on my song.

* * *

Raeger's P.O.V

"Thanks for dancing with me, Lillie. You're the best friend that a guy could ask for." To be honest I was going to keep Shan company before she had asked to sing. I didn't know that she could sing. She has a beautiful voice.

"It's no problem. You really like her huh? You've been staring at her all day." She giggled. "Even now."

"I can't help it." I paused. "She's full of surprises. Like, I didn't know she could sing."

"I knew." Annie past us.

"She knew. Of course she knew. Why am I not surprised."

"Well to be fair, Annie knew Shan before we did. And you, well, met her in the street." Lillie poked my arm. "Do I have to remind you that you almost kissed her."

Why did I ever tell her that? I smiled innocently. "Keep your voice down will you? You're the only person I've told."

"Fine. But you really should tell her your feelings. Don't let this jealousy you have towards Kamil stop you."

* * *

 **Jealousy scene part two! XD**

 **Btw the song I used is sang by Taylor Swift :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow that took forever to write XD, but there we go. I hope you guys like it, I know I had fun writing it lol, and the song I've used is something I've heard on the radio and thought it was perfect XD**

 **Anyway, as always, reviews are always welcome. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

It seems I've started a thing, because after I was finished with my song, other people wanted to sing. Veronica had stopped me and thanked me for the wonderful idea before walking away. I smiled. Glad to see that I was useful for once. Not like the city where I'd get ignored. It feels nice to be noticed. I rolled myself to a bench, watching the others dance. And Raeger's still with Lillie. Great. I forgot all about those two. I wanted to cry at that moment. But didn't. I turned my head to see Kamil sitting next to me. Was he there the whole time? "Not dancing huh?"

"I don't dance." He faced me. "I never did. Not even at my old town."

"Don't know how?" I teased. It backfired.

"I said I don't dance, I never said that I couldn't. There's a difference."

"Ah," I paused. A devilish smile crossed my lips. "Kamil. Dance with me." Back in the city I've seen people do this. However never tried it myself.

"You dance?" He looked at me curiously.

"Well, not exactly? I never tried it. But I've seen people, especially senior citizens, do it so how hard can it be?" I smiled innocently. "Please? We're friends aren't we? it may be odd, but all you have to do is hold on to me very tightly so that I won't fall. I can stand for a short amount of time without falling if I hold onto something, or in this case, someone. Please?" I begged.

He looked at me. "Fine." He stood up. "As long as you won't fall, I'll do it."

I grinned. I sat my guitar down on the bench before following Kamil onto the dance floor.

Well, I have to admit, dancing with Kamil is odd. It felt odd feeling his hand on my waist as we danced very badly. Yes I know I can't dance. To be fair, I never did this before. The song choice wasn't helping, either. Seriously what's with the song lyrics? I mean, 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful. And everybody wants a taste. That's why (that's why), I still get jealous.'? What the hell? Who's the idiot who requested this song?

* * *

Raeger's P.O.V

I don't like the way he's looking at you, I'm starting to think you want him too, Am I crazy, have I lost ya?

"Raeger?"

I turn my chin music up, And I'm puffing my chest, I'm getting ready to face you, You can call me obsessed, It's not your fault that they hover, I mean no disrespect, It's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous.

"Raeger?"

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful, And everybody wants a taste, That's why (that's why) I still get jealous.

"Raeger!"

"Huh?" I turned to Lillie who was waving her hand in my face. "How long was I out for?"

"Let see, for about a few minutes when Shan and Kamil started to dance at that stupid song." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Ah." Right, now I remember. I couldn't help it. As soon as I saw Kamil with Shan, I couldn't think straight. Especially when that song started to play. Seriously who was the idiot who picked that song? I wanted to punch Kamil at that moment. I mean, who does he think he is holding her like that? And she let him? I knew she could get out of her chair, but dancing? Seriously? Another thing I didn't know about this girl. If I knew...I would've done something sooner. I turn my chin music up, And I'm puffing my chest, I'm getting ready to face you, You can call me obsessed, It's not your fault that they hover, I mean no disrespect, It's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous. 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful, And everybody wants a taste, That's why (that's why) I still get jealous. Someone please get this song out of my mind! 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful, And everybody wants a taste, That's why (that's why) I still get jealous. 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful, And everybody wants a taste, That's why (that's why) I still get jealous. That's it! I can't take it anymore! Without thinking, I dragged Lillie over to Kamil and Shan.

"Where are you taking me?" Lillie questioned. I ignored her.

"Shan, can I talk to you?" I didn't give her a chance to respond as I let Lillie go and took Shan's arm, pulling her away from Kamil.

"Sure? Can I at least sit down first? Seriously I might fall if you keep pulling my arm."

Crap. Right I forgot, she can't walk. I nodded.

* * *

Kamil's P.O.V

I paused. What just happened? I'm confused now.

* * *

Lillie's P.O.V

I was the one who had requested that stupid song. Yes on purpose. I kinda knew Raeger wouldn't do anything on his own. So I kinda gave him the push he needs to confess to her. I'm the best best friend ever. He seriously wouldn't have done anything without my help. I looked at Kamil who looked confused. Poor guy. I grabbed his arm. "Come on, I'll explain everything to you."

"Explain what?" He gave me a confused look.

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

"What was that whole thing about?" I questioned once we were alone. Raeger wanted to talk in private so I took him to my house. It was the only place I could think of at that moment okay?

"I'm just going to get to the point and ask you this."

"Ask me what?" I slowly sat on my sofa. I had a feeling we're going to be here a while so I may as well get comfortable.

"Do you like Kamil?"

"What?"

"Do you like Kamil?"

"What kind of a question is that? Why would you ask me that?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes Raeger I like Kamil. He's one of my best friends after all." I glared at him.

"Friends? So like, there's nothing going on between you two?" He sat next to me.

"No Raeger there's nothing-wait." I paused. "Raeger. Are you jealous? Because if not, why do you care if I like Kamil or not? And, if I actually did like him, why do you care if I went out with him?" I decided to test him. "You know what, now that I think of it, he really is cute." I smirked. "I think I will ask him out."

"If you do, I swear I will-wait. You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Took you long enough. Yes Raeger I'm messing with you." I punched his arm. "Besides, why are you asking me about Kamil when you have a girlfriend?" It was my turn to be jealous.

"Girlfriend?"

"Is Lillie your girlfriend? You were dancing with her all afternoon."

"Why would I date my best friend?"

"Best friend?" Will shit. I've turned into one of those people who jump into things without knowing the whole story.

"Now look who's jealous." He smirked. "Seriously there's nothing going on between me and Lillie."

"You could've told me earlier."

"How was I supposed to know you were going to use my question against me?"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to snap at me with me liking Kamil? Speaking of which, you never explained to me why liking someone is a big deal. If anything, if I did like someone, I'd say he's right here sitting with me right now-" Shit, what did I just say? Stupid. "Wait, I-"

Before I knew it, Raeger had pulled me towards him and started kissing me. I paused. He's kissing me. He's actually kissing me! Should I stop him? Or should I-it seems my mind has a mind of it's own as I found myself wrapping my arms around him, allowing him to continuing kissing me. I have to admit, this feels nice. Especially when he pulled me even closer, his arms around me, exploring each other's mouths.

After a while, I don't know, like, a hour of making out, we had separated, with me blushing hotly. "What was that?"

"I've been wanting to do that ever since you first rolled into my life."

"Seriously? Raeger we met in the street." I reminded him.

"I know," he took my hand, "But I don't care. I didn't know it back then, but I like you." He smiled at me.


	11. Chapter 11

Shannon's P.O.V

"You like me?" Well, this was the strangest conversation I've ever had with a guy. Seriously how can two people start out with a fight (which was stupid to begin with) but ended up making out at the end? I seriously didn't see it coming. It's like I'm in one of those reality shows. "Well, looks like you're not the only one." I gave him a small smile. "I like you too, I just..." I paused.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up at him. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I probably sound really stupid, but I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't fall for anyone ever again. On that day we've first met, I just got my heartbroken. The guy and I just wanted different things. He's currently at a small island doing who knows what. Anyway, on that day, I was upset, I really wasn't watching where I was going and that's why I made you drop your rice and I'm sorry about that." I paused. "When I first moved here, I honestly wasn't expecting to see you here and I just I just." And now I'm crying. "I'm afraid to get hurt again. I have to admit, I really did had a small crush on you when we first met in the street. Who knew we'd be friends."

"Shan." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Forget about the rice accident, it really wasn't mine to begin with. And another thing." He made me look up at him. "I don't know what really happened between you and this guy but I do know that it was in the past. I also know that I had feelings for you as well. And I would never hurt you." He hugged me. "By the way, when you were planning on telling me that you could dance?" He teased me.

"Oh. Actually, I can't. It's silly but I made Kamil do it because I never done it before. I can stand for a short amount of time without falling if I hold onto something, or in this case, someone. Otherwise, I'd fall."

"Ah. Sorry for dragging you by the way."

"It's alright, you didn't know." I gave him a smile. I'm starting to feel better.

"I got an idea. Do you have a radio?"

"Yes, but why-" And he's gone. What's going on? I looked up to see Raeger with my clock radio of all things. "Raeger?"

He turned it on. "You want to dance with me?"

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"Did you hear me? I can't dance."

"Yes, you also said that you can stand for a short amount of time without falling if you hold onto something. I promise I won't let you fall."

"Alright," I took his hand. He helped me up and wrapped his arms around my waist. To made sure that I wouldn't fall over, I held onto Raeger very tightly.

I have to admit, dancing with Raeger was much better than dancing with Kamil for some reason. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long as my leg started acting up, which made me fall onto the ground, Raeger on top of me.

"Sorry," I apologized, "Should've told you about my leg. Sometimes my leg acts up, and, well, here we are."

"It's alright." Our eyes met. "I still had fun." He said as our lips met, and he kissed me again.

"Again, what was that for? Are you trying to make me fall in love with you?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe?" I giggled. "Let's see, you've kissed me twice already. To get me under your spell, you need to kiss me one more time." I teased.

"In that case," He got off of me and helped me onto my sofa. Once I was seated, he sat next to me. "Let's try for round number three." He said as he kissed me for the third time.

"I surrender!" I literally raised both my arms.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Why not." I gave him a smile. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." I told him as he pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his chest. He even kissed me again.


	12. Chapter 12

Annie's P.O.V

The festival ended, so I'm making my way over to Shan's. She had forgotten her guitar at the festival. Lillie said she left with Raeger. I wonder why. Did something happen? When I got there however, I wasn't expecting the scene that was right in front of me. I literally walked in to see Raeger and Shan making out. I cleared my throat. Nothing. I cleared my throat once more. Still nothing. "Shan!"

It seems they heard me, as they literally jumped out of their skin. "A-annie? How long were you standing there?" Shan asked, Raeger rubbing her back. 'You've scared me."

"I just got here. You've forgotten your guitar." I paused. "What's going on here?"

Both Raeger and Shan looked at each other before facing me. "We're...uh...together now." Raeger put his arm around Shan.

"What?"

"I know it's hard to believe," Shan started, but it's true." She laid her head on Raeger's chest. "He has stolen my heart."

"I did?" Raeger teased.

"Yes," she giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, okay, I paused, "How did this-Er, never mind. That's great you two."

"How did this happen?" Raeger repeated my question.

"Well, I was with Kamil,"

"And I was with Lillie,"

"Anyway, I made Kamil dance with me because I never done it before, and you know that I can stand for a short amount of time without falling if I hold onto something right?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Anyway, while She was with Kamil, something came over me and I literally pulled her away from him."

"Jealousy?" I smirked.

"To be fair, the song that was playing wasn't helping."

'Long story short," Shan continued, "Raeger wanted to be alone so I brought him here. We started out with this huge fight, which was really stupid in the first place, when he kissed me."

"That's when I confessed to her."

"He even made me dance with him. As we were dancing, my leg gave out, which made me fall, Raeger on top of me, and he kissed me again, I teased him, saying something about to get me under his spell, he needed to kiss me one more time."

"And I did just that."

"Okay, I've heard enough." I stopped them. "Seriously, you didn't have to explain everything to me." I leaned against the wall. "Seriously that's great that you two are together." I smiled. I'm glad Shan found someone that'd make her happy.

"I'm still wondering something."

"What." I looked at Raeger.

"Who was the idiot who picked that song?"

"Hey yeah I was wondering the exact same thing."

"Me too." I said in a agreement.

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

Yesterday was...interesting? But in a good way. Right? Well, except for the fight Raeger and I had. But, it turned out just fine as he kissed me. Man, he's a good kisser. Never mind the kiss, we're together now. We're actually together. I honestly wasn't expecting this to happen. But it did. It was random, for sure. But I don't care. I'm actually glad that it happened. However I don't know why.

Since Raeger had to work today he didn't stayed long last night. But he promised that we'd do something tonight. However I don't think I can wait that long. And that's why I'm at the Antique Shop. I need a distraction from my new boyfriend. Maybe I'll go see him later. Besides, I promised Mistel we'd hang out while he's working. He told me he'd get bored in here. Sometimes I wonder if Iris spends time with her brother. Or if he has friends.

"Hey Shan!" Mistel greeted me once I was inside.

"Hey." I gave him a smile. "Could you use some company?"

"Really?" He grinned.

'Yup. I had nothing better to do today, so I thought, I'd bug the weird boy at the Antique Shop." I smirked.

"Hey!"

"Oh come on you know I'm just joking."

He gave me a look that was amusing. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Ah, Shan, is that you dear?"

"Yes Iris." I turned to the older woman who was coming down the stairs.

"Good. Now you can explain yourself."

"Huh?"

"Yesterday. About yesterday, dear. You were dancing with Kamil at one point, but then...Raeger dragged you away. Care to explain?"

"And you dance?"

"No." I faced Mistel. "I can't dance. But I can stand for a short amount of time without falling if I hold onto something." I explained. "As for what happened," I turned to Iris, "It's kinda a long story."

"Really? Looks like it's tea time. Come on up."

"Iris."

"What?"

"I can't go upstairs."

"Why not?"

"Um...wheelchair. I can't walk remember?"

"Right, right, sorry. Sometimes I get excited about things and I'd forget important things like that." She paused. "However you still owe me a explanation missy. Hm, Mistel. Carry her."

"Wait what?" Mistel looked freaked out by his sister's request.

"Iris. That's not really necessary. Besides, I should get home anyway." I gave Mistel a reassuring look that he doesn't have to carry me anywhere.

Mistel sighed in a relief.

"You're going home? Oh good we can talk there." Iris sang.

I sighed, "Fine," I have a feeling that she won't leave me alone if I don't say anything about yesterday.

* * *

Raeger's P.O.V

I'm at work, but I can't focus. My mind is still on yesterday's events. Everything happened so fast. Not that I'm complaining. I have a girlfriend. And I'm not dreaming. This is real. This is actually happening. What did I do to deserve this? Seriously. Shan's the best thing that ever happened to me. I knew there was something special about her when I first saw her. I just couldn't figure out what that was at the time. But now I know. The door opened, bringing me back to reality. "Hey Kamil." I greeted the florist. "Would you like your usual?" I asked.

"Yes, um..." He paused. "Is everything okay between you and Shan? Lillie explained everything to me and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take her from you, we're only friends, I swear."

"Relax." I smirked. "Everything's fine. I should be the one who should be apologizing. I was just jealous of you two and something came over me. Besides. The song choice wasn't helping either. Anyway, we've worked everything out and well, we're now a couple."

"You were fighting then you kissed her?"

"Basically, yeah-wait. How did you know?" I looked at him curiously.

He started blushing under his hat. "When I lived in Bluebell, the exact same thing happened to me with a girl named Lillian. I was in love with her. But when I saw her with my friend Ash I snapped."

"Hey whatever happened to her anyway?"

"When I decided to move out of Bluebell, I had too say goodbye. She wanted to come but I told her she should stay to work on her farm. I still have her picture."

I looked at the photo that he had in his pocket. "Wow. She seems like a great person."


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who is following this story!_**

 ** _Also, I may have plans for a certain farmer and nurse XD_**

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

Ah, finally. I finally managed to get away from Iris. Man that woman likes to talk. Especially gossip. She really likes to gossip, let's just say that I just learned things that I really didn't need to know. Or want to know. Like Fritz's crush on Angela, for example. I really didn't need to know that. Sure it was amusing, but the farmer's crush on the nurse really wasn't any of my business. And Iris knows? If she knows, that means the whole town knows-and I just realized something. I literally just told her everything that had happened between me and Raeger. Shit. I wonder how long it would take before the whole town would know that, the chef and I are together now. I give it a hour. I groaned at the thought.

As I was wondering around the forest area, I found Fritz on the ground...again. This was the second time I'd find the farmer on the ground. The first time, I had to get Annie because I was scared. It turned out he was fine. Annie said that he'd pass out a lot. She also said if I ever found him this way again, just wake him. And give him water. Well, I don't have any water on me right now, but I should wake him. "Fritz! Hey Fritz! Wake up!"

"H-huh?" He slowly sat up, looking at me. "Shan? What's going on?"

"You passed out again."

"I did? Oh. That's why I don't remember a thing at the moment."

"That can't be a good sign. You alright?"

"I think so. I just need something to eat...got anything?"

"Um," I paused. I looked in my bag. "I have gum?" I smiled innocently as he took it from my hand, reading the wrapping.

"It'll leave your breath kissing fresh for a few hours?" He looked at me curiously. "Why do you even have this?" He handed it back to me.

I smiled innocently. "It's only gum, sometimes I need something in my mouth. Like now." I popped a piece of gum into my mouth.

"Right, it's not like you're kissing anyone."

'What do you know?" Did Iris spread the word already?

"Huh? I know nothing. I swear. Did something happen?"

I sighed. "I may as well tell you before you hear it from Annie...or Iris."

"Huh?"

"Okay. It's a long story, but long story short, Raeger and I got together yesterday after the festival."

"You did? Hey, that's great! I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, I'm happy too. Speaking of Raeger, you really should eat something. Come on, I'll go with you."

"You just want to see Raeger, and you're using me needing food as a excuse."

"That may be true, but seriously, I literally just found you on the ground, you seriously need to eat something." I gave him a serious look.

"Fine," He got up. "Let's go."

At the restaurant, we went inside to see Raeger talking to Kamil. And it hit me. I should apologize to the florist. The guy's probably confused about yesterday.

"Oh hey," Raeger greeted us, coming around the counter and gave me a hug. "What's that smell? It smells good." He smirked, giving me a playful grin.

"It's gum, Raeger." I giggled, "I'm chewing gum."

"Ah, that explains why I want to do this."

"Do what?" I asked curiously.

"This." He kissed me.

"Um, remember me? The one who actually have a reason for being here?"

"You passed out again Fritz?" Kamil asked.

"Yeah..."

Raeger and I separated, looking at Fritz.

"I remember," I giggled, "Just got distracted." I looked back at Raeger. "I just found him in the forest, I literally had to drag him over here."

"Ah." He nodded. "Guessing you didn't eat this morning again Fritz?"

"Again?" I looked at Fritz, "You don't eat breakfast? That's why you passed out, Fritz. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Save it. Angela already gave him that speech last week." Raeger put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, maybe he needs to hear it again." I crossed my arms. "Don't make me go get Angela, because trust me, I will." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah that'll show him." Raeger smirked, "I say, go get the nurse."

"You know what, I think I will." I faced Kamil, "Kamil will you come with me?"

"Sure?" He got up, following me out of the restaurant.

* * *

Fritz's P.O.V

What just happened? I looked at Raeger. "What did you just do? How could you send your new girlfriend," Who scares me now by the way, "To get Angela?"

He smirked, "Trust me, it's for your own good."


	14. Chapter 14

Shannon's P.O.V

I made Kamil come with me because I could never seemed to get in the guild by myself for some reason. I don't know why. But that building is always full of people. Oh wait I know why. Yes, I turned Kamil into my own personal bodyguard. And he knew it as he saw the crowd.

"You used me, didn't you?" He smirked. "You needed me to make a path for you."

"Maybe a little?" I smiled innocently. "If it makes you feel better, you're not the only one who I've tricked in coming in here with me."

"Was that other person Raeger?"

Again, I smiled innocently. "To be fair, he was the only one other than Annie I knew back then." Yeah, I remember that day perfectly. It was my second week in town and I needed something from Veronica. It was a Wednesday, so he was off. I still remember the face Raeger had once he saw the crowd. I smirked of the memory. "I swear you men are easy to trick. I also made Nadi come here with me once. And Klaus."

"And now you can add me to your list of victims."

"That, my good sir, I can do." I smirked.

"Seriously you could've just asked, I would've helped you otherwise."

"And miss out on a great opportunity to see that look you gave me? Where's the fun in asking when one can trick?"

"Hm...I see Raeger had chosen a witch as his girlfriend."

"A witch?" I rolled my eyes playfully. "At least this witch has a heart."

"Did you used any magic to make Raeger to fall in love with you?"

"No. I didn't need to. I guess he liked me ever since that day in the city." And I was heartbroken to notice.

"Ah." He sighed.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess I'm just..." He took out that picture of that farmer again.

"Missing Lillian?"

"A bit," He admitted. "Let's just say that Raeger meeting you for the first time in the city was like the first time I've met Lillian."

"She made you drop your rice too?"

"No," He smirked, "I meant there was something special in her I saw I knew I liked."

"Ah. I'm sure she was a good person." I feel sorry for him. He's heartbroken, I know how that feels. Kamil's one of my best friends, I want to do something. However I don't know what. "Come on, let's go get Angela so that she can kill Fritz." No not literally.

* * *

"Ah, hello Shan," Marian greeted me once he saw me. "Having trouble with your leg again?"

"Not this time." Yes I've been in here before. I did say that my leg would act up sometimes. "I'm here because of Fritz. I found him passed out in the forest," I faced Angela, "And Raeger told me that Fritz doesn't eat breakfast. He also told me that you already yelled at Fritz, but I was wondering if you could-"

"Do it again?"

"Yes. Would you?"

"Where is he right now?"

"At Raeger's."

"Probably hiding," Kamil smirked.

Angela and I both glared at the florist.

"Hey let's face it, you women are always on our case when it comes to our health. But again so was Hiro."

"Doctor?"

"Apprentice," Kamil corrected.

"Ah." I nodded.

"Hiding or not," Angela rolled her eyes at Kamil, "I'll talk to Fritz. Again."

"I think I'll leave this up to you two ladies. I already did my job as Shan's bodyguard."

I smirked, "Yeah thanks for helping me with that."

"You mean after you've tricked me? You're welcome."

"The lobby was crowded again?" Angela asked me curiously.

"Kind of, yeah."

* * *

I don't know what's more amusing. Angela yelling at Fritz or Raeger won't let me hide in his kitchen. "Raeger I just wanted to-"

"I get it, Angela. I'll take better care of myself." Raeger and I turned to the scene that's currently happening.

"And yet, Shan told me that you passed out again."

"Please don't bring me into the conversation," I said as I rolled passed them, Raeger behind me.

"But you're the one who got her in the first place."

"You'll thank me later?" I smiled innocently at the farmer.

"Seriously Fritz this can't keep on happening. How many times do I have to give you the same speech about your health? Do you even know how dangerous this is?"

"Why do you even care? It's not like I pass out everyday."

"That's because you eat here everyday." Raeger spoke up behind me.

"Why do I care? Because I care about everyone in this town. And I don't want to see the one guy I like to get hurt-" Angela paused, her face turning red. I saw it.

"Angela. You like me?"

"I-I," She sighed, I could see that she wanted to run. But she didn't. All she did was stand there. She stood there like she couldn't move. Now this is amusing.

"Angela," Fritz placed a hand on her shoulder, "I had no idea. I-I didn't know if you felt the same way." He smiled, "I like you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. And don't worry, I'll make sure to take better care of myself." He said as he kissed her.

"You just kissed me." She put a finger to her lip, "That was my first kiss," She smiled, "Not bad." She started blushing like a tomato. "I-I should get back to work now." She rushed out of the restaurant.

"I'm just going to go...yeah." Fritz literally ran after her.

I turned to Raeger. "What just happened?" We rushed to the window where we caught a sight of Fritz stopping the nurse and started speaking to her.

"I bet he's asking her out." Raeger smirked.

"How can you tell?" I faced my boyfriend, "It's not like you can read lips."

"And you can?"

"Maybe?"

"Can you read this?"

"Huh? Read wha-" He kissed me. "Sorry, what was that? I didn't catch that." I teased.

He smirked. "Well then, let me repeat myself." He kissed me again.

"Ah," I wrapped my arms around him, "I got the message loud and clear." I told him softly, my lips still on his. We were alone so I allowed him continuing kissing me. He really should be working, but let's face it, there's no one here.

The door opened, making us jump. Seriously, can we ever be alone?

"Why is Fritz kissing Angela?" We turned to see Annie. "And let me guess. You two were making out again? Raeger should you be working?"

We smiled innocently at the farmer, Raeger getting back behind the counter, "Was there something you wanted Annie?" Raeger asked the farmer as I went back to my table.


	15. Chapter 15

Shannon's P.O.V

Winter's coming. Like in, two days. Man, I really, really, really, really hate winter. The white blanket we call snow is hard on my chair. This is the time when I usually go food shopping and hide myself from the outside world. I'm not joking. I literally do this every year, however this'll be the first time I'll be doing it in Oak Tree Town, I better warn Raeger. And that's where I'm headed right now. It's Wednesday so he shouldn't be busy.

"Hey Shan." My boyfriend greeted me once he left the restaurant. "What's up?" He hugged me.

"Winter is coming. That means snow. I hate snow. I'm going to hide inside my house all winter."

"Seriously?" He put a hand on my shoulder, "I know it's hard to use your wheelchair in the snow but will you get lonely?"

He has a point. "I do it every year, Raeger." I giggled, "However you have a point. I'm not in the city where I can just visit someone in my old apartment building."

"You're not really going to hide away are you?" He smirked, "I'd miss you."

I blushed, "Unless you can think of a way for me to get around in the snow," I poked his arm playfully, "I'm afraid I'm stuck." I sighed.

"What about the inn? The town usually isn't covered with snow."

"Raeger. I can't stay at the inn. How am I going to get up and down the stairs?"

"I could always carry you," He smirked.

Is he serious? "That may be the silliest thing you've ever said." I teased, "You really think that you can lift me? Raeger not even Mistel would do it when Iris wanted me to have tea with her."

"I'm not Mistel. You can't be that heavy."

"You really think you could actually lift me?"

"Want to find out?" He opened the door to his restaurant, "Let's see if I can."

"Raeger I-" And I'm in the restaurant. "Alright fine." I'd like to see this myself actually.

Before I knew it, Raeger walked closer to me, with me getting ready. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly lifted me off my seat, and he carried me Princess style up the stairs. I had to admit, I was impressed. This actually feels nice.

"I told you that I can do it." Raeger smirked as he sat me down on a chair.

"Nicely done." I looked up at him, "You do realize that now that I'm up here you'll have to carry me back down right?"

"Right now?"

"No, not right now, but-"

He stopped me, "Shan. We're finally alone."

"So? What does tha-" Oh. I knew what he meant. "We're finally alone."

"We are." He kissed me. I giggled.

"Seriously?" I pulled away, "Why is it every time we're alone, we end up making out? Not that I'm complaining."

"It's not my fault that you're cute."

"So it's my fault? Yeah my cuteness is all my fault." I said sarcastically.

He put a arm around me. "Seriously you're not that heavy, I'd be happy to carry you if I had to."

I rested my head on his chest. "I still can't stay at the inn though." I looked up at him.

"You can always stay here." He smirked.

"Raeger!" I poked him once more, "And where am I supposed to sleep?" I was referring to the one single twin bed in the corner of the room.

"My bed?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? Raeger that bed is small for two people. Not to mention that I...uh..." I started blushing like a tomato. I just realized that we almost brought up that one conversation that I really didn't want to have with Raeger with all people. I wasn't ready for that conversation.

"Shan." He made me look up at him. It's like he read my mind. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant I'd take the sofa while you take my bed. I wasn't saying that we...uh...you know. I wouldn't go that far with you, okay? I care about you. I uh...I love you."

"You love me?" Not even Mark would say that to me. I blushed once more. "I love you too." I kissed him, "You seriously don't mind me using your bed? I'll think about it."

"It'll be fine." He kissed my forehead.

"I said I'll think about it." I giggled. "Um, can we go back downstairs now? I kinda promised Melanie I'd play a game with her and Lutz."

"What kind of a game?"

"How am I supposed to know? I told them that they could pick."

"May I join you?"

"I guess? It's not like you're busy today or anything."

"Right, I was going to hang with you anyways, why not live out our childhood with two kids."

"You want to live out your childhood?"

"You don't?"

"Maybe a little?" I admitted. Oh who am I kidding? I do. Why do you think why I agreed to play something with those two in the first place? 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, guys! Oh my god it has been a while since I've updated this story. To be fair, I was distracted with information about the new Sos game, you Japanese players are SO lucky to be getting it next month while the rest of us have to wait another year or so for the English version lol. The game looks great so far XD**

 **Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to the people who've followed/favorite/reviewed this story, I'm glad you guys really enjoy it, and it's not over yet XD**

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

Well, my plan to hang with Melanie and Lutz has changed. Melanie went shopping with Lillie, and Lutz's mother doesn't want him around me. The woman said that I'm a bad influence. I have no words. I've done nothing to the boy. Nothing. Okay, so I've given him a brief guitar lesson, but to be fair, he was the one who asked for one. I wasn't the one who said, 'Hey, let's get you interested in the guitar'. I kinda also gave the boy some advice about something, while I was with Iris the other day, but it was nothing. Iris was the one who gave him the bad advice, I had to jump in. Margot had spotted me with Raeger before, so she says, she doesn't want her son around the new girl who gotten a boyfriend within a week in town.

Excuse me? I've been here for two seasons now, and Raeger and I got together on the music festival, that was two weeks ago, dammit. It was a good thing that Raeger had went with me to Margot's house just now, otherwise the conversation we just had about my behavior would've gotten ugly. Uglier. I almost snapped at the woman. Raeger literally had to push me out of the woman's home.

"Well, that went well."

"Shut up." I glared at my boyfriend.

"Hey, I'm on your side." He hugged me.

"I know," I sighed, "Thanks for that." I groaned. "I just can't believe that Margot thinks I'm a bad influence. If anything, Iris was the one who gave Lutz terrible advice." I rolled passed Raeger, making my way to the forist.

"Hey!" Raeger ran in front of me, "You know you're not a bad influence. Don't listen to that witch." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Who's a bad influence?"

We turned around to see Fritz approaching us from his fishing spot.

"Me," I groaned.

"Margot doesn't want Shan around Lutz." Raeger explained.

"You should've heard the conversation we just had." I'm starting to get a headache from it. "She literally called me an irresponsible slut who got together with Raeger when I first moved in."

"What? She said that?" Fritz looked like he was going to go off. "Don't listen to that witch, she scares me. You're not a bad influence."

"Thanks Fritz," I smiled, "Anyway I should get home. I need some aspirin to help with my over growing headache."

"I'm coming with you," Raeger spoke up, "You said we'd play a game."

"That was before Margot had pushed my buttons, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"I'm still coming with you. You shouldn't be alone, plus I'm bored. It's my day off, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, maybe we could play something if my headache calms down a bit." I promised my boyfriend with a small giggle.

* * *

Raeger's P.O.V

Shan let me come with her, however I'm bored. After she had took the aspirin, she fell asleep, leaving me with nothing to do. The was a hour ago. But she's cute while she's sleeping. She looks so peaceful, I've been watching her. Well, it's not like I had something better to do. With a smirk, I just had a idea. Standing up, I walked to the other end of the sofa, I leaned in towards her, placing a soft kiss on her soft lips.

"Huh? Raeger?" She slowly opened her eyes.

"Ah, my beautiful Princess is finally awake." I teased, "Good morning, sleeping beauty." I smirked.

"Ah, it's my handsome prince charming who had rescued me from the evil queen's sleeping spell." She sat up, kissing me again. "How long I was asleep?"

"A hour," I sat back down next to her, a arm around her, "Are you alright? How's your headache?"

"Much better now," She rested her head on my chest, looking up at me, "Thanks for staying with me, you're the best." She smiled.

"Yes I am," I told her softly, "However you owe me for leaving me."

She put a finger to her lip, "Hmm, how can I fix that? Ah, I know," She kissed me. "Better?"

"Hm, not quite," I smirked.

She kissed me a bit longer this time, "How was that?"

"Better." I smirked once more, letting her lean on me. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Anything is fine with me, I just want to forget my conversation with Margot." She looked at me. "How about we make something? I have ice cream. I know it's dinner time, but there's no rule for this, plus, I feel like having something sweet."

"You mean besides me?" I laughed, which earned me a kiss. "Yeah, sure. That sounds great."


	17. Chapter 17

Shannon's P.O.V

Today's the Fall crop festival, however I don't feel like going. I still have that Conversation with Margot on my mind. And that was yesterday. My headache's coming back. Ugh, why is this happening to me? I'm a good person. I was thinking this as I was on my sofa, a blanket on my lap.

"Shan?"I looked up to see Annie at my door. "Are you coming to the festival today?" She paused for a moment, "Are you okay? You don't look so well." The farmer literally felt my forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine," I waved, "Just a headache." I looked at her. "I'm guessing you've heard? I'm a irresponsible slut who can't be trusted around children."

"What? Who told you that?"

"Margot," I groaned, "She doesn't want me around Lutz."

"That's stupid."

"I know, but there's nothing that I can do about it."

"How did the subject even came up?" Annie questioned.

"I don't know, one minute Raeger and I was waiting for the kid to get ready, the next thing I knew, I was being yelled at about my life choices. She really thinks that I literally just got here and that I paid Raeger off or something."

"Wow,"Annie blinked, "Don't listen to that woman. You've been here for a while now."

"I know, but it still bugs me that that's how she sees me." I sighed.

"Does Lutz know?"

"Probably," I feel sorry for the kid. His mother really is insane. "Hey," I smiled, wanting to change the subject. "Go win the festival for me. I'll be fine here on my own. I might go out later, but for now I need a nap."

"Alright," She hugged me, "I'm coming over after the festival, probably with Raeger following me."

I laughed, "Alright, now go, you'll be late."

"I'll see you later, get some rest."

Seeing the farmer off, I sighed. I really should just forget about the conversation with Margot but I can't. It really hurts to know that I can't be trusted around children. That really says something. I should take a nap.

* * *

Annie's P.O.V

I'm now at the trade depot for the festival. I've won as usual, but I don't care about that right now. My best friend is hurting at the moment, for something really stupid. I almost snapped at Margot for singling Shan out like that, but I remembered that this was a festival, now wasn't the time or place to start drama.

"Hey Annie, congratulations on winning...uh..."

I turned around to see Raeger. I knew he'd approach me like this.

"She's fine," I said reading the chef's mind. "Just a headache, that's all." I reassured.

"Oh...Um..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." I read his mind again. "She told me, you don't have to. She'll be fine."

He let out a sigh. "I know she will, I just can't help it and worry."

"I know what you mean, I'm going back over to her house after the festival."

"I'm-"

"Coming with me? Figured you would." I giggled.

"Please stop reading my mind." He smirked.

"Hmmmm...no. I don't think so, it's fun."

"What are we talking about?"

"Hey where's Shan?"

Raeger and I turned around to see Kamil and Fritz.

"She's at home. She just has a headache."

"Who has a headache dear?" I turned to see Margot.

"Shan," I told the woman with a small glare.

"Oh, that's too bad, I'll send someone with some tea for her when I get home." She had walked away, acting innocent.

I swear I saw her smile as she left.

"Did you guys..." Fritz started.

"See her smirk?" Kamil finished the farmer's question. That was creepy, what's going on?"

"Is this about Lutz?" Fritz questioned. "Shan told me yesterday with Raeger."

"What about Lutz?" Kamil questioned.

"Margot doesn't want Shan around Lutz." Raeger explained to the florist.

"She thinks that Shan's a bad influence." Fritz added.

"That's stupid," The florest glared in Margot's direction.

"We know," I waved, "Shan's hurting by this."

"We're going to see her after the festival." Raeger added.

Kamil and Fritz looked at each other, the same thought in their minds.

"We're coming with you."


	18. Chapter 18

Shannon's P.O.V

It's nice to get a nap in. I definitely feel better. I mean I still have Margot's comment in my mind, but at least my headache went away. I looked at the clock. The festival should be ending soon. Wow, did I really just slept all day? It feels nice. However I feel bad that I didn't go to the festival. I love these festivals. It's different from the city where people do nothing.

"Shan?" It's Annie. She did say that she'd come over after the festival.

"It's open." I sat up. I looked up to see Annie, and surprise, surprise. She's not alone. I knew Raeger would be joining her, however I wasn't expecting to see Fritz and Kamil.

"How are you feeling?" Raeger sat next to me.

"Much better after my nap." I hugged him. "It's nice to have some human contact though." I looked at the others. "How was the festival?"

"I won," Annie sat on the other end next to me, grinning at Fritz.

"She won, so now I have to give her my tree field." Fritz pouted.

I giggled, "Better luck next time?" I asked innocently.

"Oh come on, cheer up, I'll give you my flower field. It's better then giving it to Giorgio."

"Yeah, I guess, thanks." Fritz smiled at the female farmer.

"So," Kamil started, walking from my flower pot, his hands in his pockets, "Margot sure did looked creepy today."

Annie glared at the florist.

"What did she do?" I asked, already regretting it.

"Nothing." Annie spoke up, "She just said that she'll send tea over. I told her about your headache."

"She had said it rather creepy." Fritz looked scared.

"I wouldn't drink that tea if I were you" Kamil added.

"If you two are worried, I'll just make you two taste it first," I laughed.

Kamil and Fritz looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Guys, it's tea. You really can't do anything to it." Raeger smirked.

The florist and farmer looked even more frightened.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's open, come on in." I called.

"Wait who is it?"

"It's Iris, Kamil."

"What do you want Iris?" The florist questioned the novelist.

"I brought something for Sha-wait a second. this isn't your house, I don't have to answer that question." The novelist snapped.

"Iris, ignore him. You can come in." I said before things would've gotten ugly.

"Glad to," Iris walked in, ignoring the florist like he wasn't even there. "Anyway~" The novelist continued, "Margot wanted me to check up on you, she said she couldn't stop by at the moment. She told me to give you the tea she had prepared for you."

"M-Margot actually made Shan tea?" Fritz literally jumped out of his skin.

"What's up with Sur jumps a lot?" Iris asked sarcastically.

Fritz fround at the novelist's sarcasm.

"He and Kamil thinks that Margot's going to poison me or something." I rolled my eyes at the two chickens in question. "Seriously, it's just tea."

"Do we have to remind you?" Kamil started.

"She scares us!" Fritz waved his arms up in the air.

"Relax, chickens." Iris rolled her eyes, "I was there when she had made it, I've tasted it, it's fine. Do I look like I'm dead?"

"Well-"

"Answer that, and you'll find a very nice surprise from me in the morning." The novelist threatened the red headed farmer.

"Uhm," Fritz literally hid behind Kamil.

"I rest my case."Iris rolled her eyes once more.

"If you two really are afraid, I'll taste it."

"Annie...no...don't..."

"See, I'm fine. The tea isn't poisoned, idiots." Annie glared.

"Just like I told you. You can't do anything with tea." Raeger smirked again.

"Now, if you two are done acting like chickens," I looked at Kamil and Fritz, "I'd like to get some food in my system. Raeger can you bring me my chair from that wall?"

"On it," Raeger brought me my chair and helped me into it. "What should we make?"

"I'll cook dinner," Annie stopped me from getting into my kitchen. "Relax."

"At least let me help? I'm actually learning how to cook." I gave my best friend the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"We all can help." Iris sang.

As we all were doing something in my kitchen, Annie had given up and let me help her, there was another knock at the door.

"Shan? Are you home? It's Lillie."

"The door's open Lillie what can I do...for...you..." As I turned my chair to face the door, I froze. I can't believe my eyesight. Please tell me I'm dreaming. I wasn't expecting to see the person that was right in front of me. "...Mark?"

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that ending came out of nowhere huh... I bet you guys weren't expecting to see him again, right? I kinda ended that chapter that way on purpose, ;P if you don't know who Mark is, I suggest reading chapter 1 again ^^'**

 **Also, thanks to whoever followed/favorite this story, you're the best!**


	19. Chapter 19

Mark's P.O.V

I know, I know. I know what you're thinking. you're thinking, why is a guy from sunny island doing in Oak Tree Town, aren't you? Well, aren't you? Hey don't give me that look. I'll explain myself, just don't give me that look. The truth is, I miss Shan, I think I made an mistake of letting her go. I know that we broke up months ago, but I recently can't get her out of my mind. I've been dating Natalie, Julia, Sabrina, and even Chelsea, but none of them can replace the hole in my heart, that's why I'm here. I'm here to win Shan back, however something tells me that it'll be a challenge, judging by the fact she's somewhat in the arms of another guy. Wait was that the guy from the city on that one day?

Annie glared at me. Ah, some things never change. Just like Shan, I knew Annie for years. Dated her at one point, I don't regret breaking the farmer's heart.

"What are you doing here Mark?" Annie rolled her eyes at me. "Should you be on a island with miss what's her name?"

"Hey now, that's a little harsh, isn't it?" I questioned the farmer.

"No!" She snapped. "You've broken my heart, Shan's heart, and who knows who else!"

"Wait..." The guy who was holding Shan for a moment came forward, "You're the guy from the city. You're the guy who broke my girlfriend's heart?"

"Yes," Shan spoke up, "He's the one." She looked at me, "Why are you here? How did you even find me? I only told a few people that I was moving here, and I don't remember telling you."

"Your sister told me your location, and I'm here to take you back, I miss you."

"Take me back? why? You broke my heart, Mark. There's no way I'm giving you another chance. Besides," She looked at the one guy again, "I now have a boyfriend who actually cares about me, not like you."

"Shan...please...I brought you something, something from the past I know you'll remember." I gestured towards outside. "Can we be alone?"

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V

I looked at Raeger, Annie, and the others and sighed. "You have five minutes." I told Mark as I followed him outside. I followed him into the forest, where nobody can bother us, I'm assuming. Man it's cold out here, that's how I know that winter is approaching. Plus it's dark out here. I Groaned, "Mark, it's dark, I'm cold. Where are you taking me?"

"Oh. I'm sorry," He took off his brown jacket and placed it around me, "Better? Anyway, I think we're far enough."

"For what?" I questioned.

"This." He leaned forward and kissed me. He still kissing me. Still kissing me. How come I'm not pulling away? Wait, I'm not pulling away! Instead, I'm finding myself wrapping my arms around him, allowing him to deepened the kiss. It's like I can't control myself. It's like my body wanted it.

After a while, realization entered my brain and I broke the kiss. "What was that for?" I slapped him. "I have a boyfriend, you idiot."

"Then why you didn't pull away?" He smirked, "I'll tell you why, you're still in love with me."

"Am not. You've tricked me."

"Did I? I did nothing. I've kissed you, yes, but you, my dear, didn't pull away, you allowed me to go farther."

"I-I..." Shit he's right. God, could he be right? Do I still have feelings for Mark? No! He broke my heart. I'm not in love with Mark, I'm in love with Raeger...right? Great more drama, that's what I need...


	20. Chapter 20

**Shannon's P.O.V**

It's the next morning and I don't know what to do. After that little scene last night with Mark I went home. I had ignored him after returning his jacket and went to bed. My friends were very concerned about me, but I've reassured them that I was fine even though I wasn't. Yes, I lied. But it had to be done. Well, for the time being. I need time to think this thing over. Mark had kissed me. And I don't know, I liked it? It's confusing. I know I should talk to Annie about this, but let's face it, she'll go into her older sister mode. She's not my sister but since she's older than me by a year, she treats me as a sister. I'm just glad that, Johnny, Annie's twin brother, isn't here. He's no better than Annie. I know they're looking out for me but still…..

I know I should talk to someone though. And that's why I'm at Raeger's at 9am. It's not Wednesday and he's probably busy, but I don't care. He'll probably be mad at me but I don't care. He's my boyfriend, he deserves to hear the truth. At least, that's what I'm telling myself as I knocked on his door.

"Shan?" Raeger opened the door with confusion. "Is something wrong? I don't like the look you're giving me."

"We need to talk." I admitted with a sigh. "I know you're getting ready to open the restaurant but-"

"It's fine." He gestured me to come in. "What's on your mind?"

"The truth?" I smiled innocently. "Something happened last night with Mark and you won't like it." I took a deep breath. "Mark kissed me." There I said it. It felt good to get that off of my chest. Looking at Raeger I don't know how he's going to react.

"What? He kissed you?"

I nodded. "There's something else, but it's nothing." I decided to stay quiet about me ended up liking it. "He says he wants me back, but there's no way I'm leaving you and this town. Mark had broken my heart, but you restored it." I wasn't lying. I'm not planning on breaking up with Raeger.

"I'm going to kill him." Raeger finally said as he looked up from his cleaning. I could see that he's pissed off, I'm glad I didn't say more. "The idiot broke up with you in the first place, why would he kiss you?"

 _To mess with my mind that's why…_ "Who knows." I shrugged. After a moment of silence, I realized something. He had a point. Mark broke up with me. Then, he had kissed me. To mess with my heart. That's why I had mixed feelings, "He's up to something. He had confused me, but I'm not confused anymore. I admit that I liked the kiss but-" Shit what did I just say?

"You liked it?" Raeger looked like he was about to explode.

"Kinda? But it's nothing. I don't have feelings for him or anything."

"But you liked it. You may not have feelings for him now but. But you once did. It won't be long that you'll fall for him again." He turned away from me. I didn't like where this was going. "I love you but maybe we need a break."

I was right. My heart ached at that moment. "Are you breaking up with me?" I could feel a tear running down my cheek.

"Maybe I am." Raeger admitted. "I need time to cool off."

"I thought you were different. But you're just like the others." With that I left. I knew falling in love again was a mistake. I'm going home and I'm not coming back out.

As I entered the forest, I past Mark. He's still here? "Nicely done." I said sarcastically. "Raeger just broke up with me I hope you're happy. I had enough going on with one of the villagers not trusting me with children. But then you had to show up. You ruined my life Mark I hate you! Just go away and never return."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter . Stuff happened.**_

* * *

 **Shannon's P.O.V**

"Does this mean that you're coming with me to Sunny Island?"

What? Is he serious? I'm over here crying my eyes out and all he cares about me going to an island? "No," I answered, rather rudely. "Mark I'm not going anywhere with you. Like I said, get out. Get out of this town. Out of my life. And my site."

With those words, I entered the forest, ignoring Mark as he called out my name. I had passed Fritz as I was making my way home, but I didn't care. I heard the friendly farmer as he greeted me but I wanted to be alone. It seems Fritz knew something was up, because he followed me. I didn't want to be rude to him so I allowed him to follow. I wanted to be alone, but again maybe I don't? I don't know maybe hanging with Fritz might do me some good. Hey wait a minute, "Don't you have farm work?" I asked, ignoring my current mood. I kinda sounded rather snappy as I asked that, but I couldn't help it.

"Nah," He told me calmly, seemed to be okay with my mood. He's being sweet, I tried my best to _**not**_ snap at him. I know it wasn't his fault for my broken heart. "I'm done for the day." He continued, catching up to me.

"Great." I said sarcastically, however I didn't mean it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just…..Raeger just broke up with me." I told him, trying to hold back my tears.

Fritz placed a hand on my shoulder, "What happened?"

"Mark happened. The jerk who was at my house last night."

"Oh. You wanna talk about it?" He asked carefully.

"Not really," I admitted, "Not now, anyway." I sighed.

I can see that Fritz could see that I wanted to be alone, because, once we've reached my house, he had helped me inside and onto my couch before excusing himself.

"Hey Fritz?" I stopped him, "Thanks. Thanks for the company. You're a good friend. You're the best friend a girl could ask for. Do me a favor and don't stop being you. Don't ever change." I told him softly, an small smile on my lips.

Fritz grinned at me before exiting my house. Even though I'm grateful for the people in this town, I'm glad to have some peace and quiet. "Oh Ms Eda, what should I do about Raeger? Sorry I don't know you personally but Annie has told me a lot about you. She told me that you'd give great advice, and well, I could use some right about now—" And I'm talking to no one.

"She was a great conversationalist," An voice spoke up from my doorway.

I looked up. "Annie," I started to cry, laying my head on her shoulder as soon as she had sat next to me. "Raeger broke up with me."

"I know," She placed a arm around me, "I heard. Mark told me."

"The jerk still here?" I looked up at my best friend.

"I'm afraid so." She dried my eyes, "Shan why didn't you tell me about the kiss?"

"Because I know you. If I said something, you might—"

"Go into older sister mode and might kill Mark?"

"Which I'm okay with now by the way. I also didn't want you to get Johnny involved," I smiled innocently. "Seriously I love you two like family, you know I do, but when you're together it's like I'm dealing with my actual parents."

"We do it because we love you." Annie told me softly.

"I know," I smiled a bit. "So, Raeger? What should I do? What would Ms Eda say?" I looked at the photo that Annie had given me.

"She'd reassure you that everything will be okay, giving you some hot chocolate like you're one of her own grandchildren."

"Oh I think I have some." I reached for my chair. Annie had helped into it as I went towards my kitchen. I could use some hot chocolate. Luckily, I had some. I also found some brownie mix. "Let's bake these. I need something sweet." Annie had agreed, and the two of us spent two hours in the kitchen together. Like old times. It's great to spend time with my best friend. I still don't know if Raeger will forgive me, but I still love him. Since tomorrow's the first day of winter, and they're calling for a two day snow storm, I don't know what I'm going to do.


	22. Chapter 22

**Meanwhile at the restaurant.**

 **Raeger's P.O.V**

After Shan had left, I regretted that decision of breaking up with her. Dammit. Why didn't I stop her? Why didn't I go after her? That's probably because my anger took over. Dammit. I didn't mean to make her cry. She probably hates me now. Probably for the best that I didn't go after her though, still pissed. Might've make things much worse if I went after her. Instead, I went back to my cleaning, not hearing Fritz when he came in. "Not now." I looked up from my work. The restaurant was open, but I wasn't in the mood. "What do you want? Food I'm assuming?"

"I walked Shan home." He said simply, giving me a knowing look. Shit he knows.

I groaned, "She told you everything, I'm assuming?"

"Not everything, but she said you broke up with her. She tried to hide it, but I could see she's hurt." He looked at me, "What happened?"

"Mark happened." I put down my cleaning rag, "It's nothing. Something stupid." I tried my best to stay calm for Fritz's sake, however it's not working. Especially since the jerk himself just entered the restaurant. Shit. "What are you doing here?" I asked the outsider with a glare.

"I know you broke things off with Shan. I'm here to make sure that you stay away from her. Now that you two are history, I'm taking her back. She's going to Sunny island with me."

"Over my dead body!" I snapped. "Who said were history? I've broke up with her, yes, but I'm planing on apologizing. And get her back. I'm in love with her dammit. You're not taking her away from me. Besides. Didn't you end things with her in the first place? From what she told me, you didn't care about her. She had told me a lot about her past. And from what I've understood, she doesn't want to go on a unknown island with you. She rather go to Echo village than a island with you." I literally wanted to punch this guy at that moment. However it seemed Fritz had noticed my mood, because he literally pulled me back.

"It's not worth fighting this guy." The farmer reminded me.

"But he—" I sighed, "you're right." I turned to the idiot, "Mark, just get the hell out of here." _Before I might actually do something I might regret._

"I'm not going anywhere until I get what's mine. She's coming with me rather you like it or not. I've broken her heart, but I know she still loves me." He smirked, "So let's just say that I'm doing her a favor."

"You really don't have feelings for her at at all?" That's it! Sigh, sorry Fritz. I've lost it. Without thinking, I ignored best friend as I approached Mark, punching him in the eye. Yes, I gave him a black eye. And it felt good. It seemed it wasn't going to end though, because he punched me back. "I'm not letting you broke her heart again." I yelled. "You're playing with her heart and I don't like it. She deserves better than that. I wasn't in Shan's life before, but it's not too late. I'm glad I've met her in the city. I'm glad she had moved here. And I'm **not** about to let you take away her happiness. I won't let you take her away from her friends. From this town. And from me. Now I suggest you get out of this town before I give you more than a black eye."

"Um, Raeger," Fritz spoke up innocently behind me, "He can't."

"Why not?" I asked Fritz with a groan. He's not helping.

"B-because they're calling for a two day snow storm. If he came here on a boat, he's stuck here until the storm passes." He reminded me.

"Shit. I. Hate you."

"Hey! S-sorry?" Fritz looks like he was going to wet himself.

"Relax. I wasn't talking about you Fritz." I reassured him.

Mark smirked. "Looks like I have a few days to work on getting Shan back."

"Over. My. Dead. Body!" I glared.

"That could be arranged."

"I had enough of you." I literally wanted to throw him out. "Just get out of my sight." I can't deal with this guy anymore. "Get out of my restaurant!"

"Fine. I should go find Shan."

"Not if I find her first." I walked to the door, actually considering of closing. This was important. I wasn't going to let Mark win Shan back. This was my mission. And I'm not going to lose. I thought this as I locked the restaurant and ran to Shan's. I don't care if Mark had passed me, I don't care if Fritz had distracted the idiot, I only wanted to see Shan

* * *

 _ **What will happen next? Who will reach Shan firs? Place your bets now!**_.


End file.
